


I Deserved This

by bornfreeonebias



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornfreeonebias/pseuds/bornfreeonebias
Summary: Sehun wants to be laid down and loved. He takes the midnight fuck he'll never see again instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- literally I have no idea  
> \- wrote this real fast cause smut is my enemy  
> \- seho is life  
> \- bad fic is bad

“I don’t want you to love me. I want you to touch me.”

Suho breathes in the scent of Sehun against him and sets his drink down. He knows they aren’t supposed to be here, aren’t supposed to be sliding their thighs together and forgetting what they’ve already promised to others. They are already buried beneath the world around them, choking on the life slipping from their fingers and shaking from the taste of smoke and alcohol on each other’s tongues. 

“Okay.”

They won’t remember where it started, Suho’s lips or Sehun’s hands, because they clash somewhere in the middle and slip into the desire instead of the reason. Suho lights the match and Sehun breathes in the flames when the bedroom door shuts and the light turns to shadows on where they touch. Sehun’s knees hit the mattress first and Suho’s hands demand instead of ask. Suho’s veins stand against his skin and Sehun runs his tongue on each while sliding down to where Suho wants him. 

“Do you trust me?”

“No.”

“Good,” Suho runs his thumb over Sehun’s blushing temple and watches his eyes turn black under the night and the drugs. His tongue is cold but his hands are warm where he grips Suho’s cock and works his fingers where his lips won’t reach. The taste is bitter and smothering and just enough to make Sehun want a little more every time it reaches the back of his throat. They’re both playing the game, and neither of them will win, but neither of them will stop either.

Sehun licks his way around the hard tip and feels blood rushing deep between his thighs every time Suho leaks salty precome across his lips. There’s an ache in his chest and his jaw so Sehun pulls away and lets Suho slip between his thighs burning and perfect like he wants. They’ve lost their breath, and the slide of jeans down legs and shirts over shoulders is promising that they aren’t going to get it back. Sehun breathes in air that smells like cologne and whiskey and sighs when a velvet tongue dips past his teeth and plays. 

“What do you want, Sehun?”

Hands that rush and command pull his body up, and Sehun whines when their hips grind. So he forgets to regret this, and just for tonight, “I want you to hurt me.”

Suho knows how to say no but Sehun asked him to say yes. The pink flush on his cheeks spreads over his chest and through his cock when Suho forces him onto his face and pulls his hips high into the air, ass on display. Suho’s hands are as cold as he is, and Sehun doesn’t know if his thighs tremble because he loves this hate or if he wants to be loved. The heat dripping from his pores says none of it matters - and the slide of two slick fingers deep inside his skin makes it real.

The abuse reminds Sehun of all he wants. He realizes the ache in his chest never really went away and pushes back faster when two fingers turns to three and the room echoes with “harder, harder, ha- aahhh-“. Suho reaches deeper and digs his nails into the spot that has Sehun arching and crying out. It hurts to be the toy, and Sehun bites his lip so hard it bleeds to stop himself from saying that name he misses so much.

“More, Suho-”

The wet sound of fingers slipping from his body is followed by a loud squelch as Suho pushes himself in and forces Sehun’s knees to spread over the sheets. Their skin glues together and breaks them apart, and Suho does what he wants with his toy. 

There’s a gasp and a groan then the slick sound of Suho’s cock spreading Sehun open again and again. Every smack of thighs sends Sehun further away from where he is and towards where he wants to be, dazed and lost and whole again after being broken by the hands bruising his skin. They glide together high on the sound and the feeling of Sehun clenching as Suho rolls his hips forward and relaxing as he pulls back. 

Sehun loses track of how long Suho spends hot and bare inside him. The second Sehun feels like he can’t take it anymore, Suho grinds deeper, slower, until he brings him down from completion again. Suho watches the expanse of muscle along Sehun’s spine tense up and flutter every time he slams them together, and Suho goes harder the higher Sehun screams. The tears falling on the sheets are exactly what Sehun wanted, and Suho breathes embers as he lights Sehun on fire.

Sehun rips the fabric gripped in his fists and pulls Suho in deep for the last time, bouncing back on the man holding him open with a slap of skin, hiccupping for air. He goes rigid and feels Suho slowing as he finishes inside Sehun, the fingers on his skin biting with pressure worse than the throb dripping the last of his own come over the sheets. 

Each whiskey poisoned kiss they steal in the quiet after is selfish and apathetic, and Sehun tells himself after Suho has dressed and gone without a word that this was what he wanted.

He falls somewhere in the middle, and whispers, this is all he’ll ever deserve.


End file.
